Shooting Star
by SoulHorse
Summary: NaLu fluff shots :)
1. Day 1: Flowers

**Hi everyone! This is my late submission for NaLu Fluff Week: Day 1! I still have to finish my late submissions for GrayLu and Grayza Weeks XD But I didn't want to get too far behind on this, so yeah. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Prompt: Flowers**

 **AU**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

3rd Person's POV

Lucy sighed. It was another slow day at the Hearts and Flowers Floral Shop. Her family owned the business and she worked there as an employee.

"Hey Lu!" a girl's voice trilled as the door opened and the bell rang.

Lucy perked up.

"Hey Levy!" she replied cheerfully.

A petite blue haired girl entered the shop. Her hair was pushed back with an orange headband and she wore an orange and white dress. A plastic bag hung on her arm.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized. "I saw the latest Rave Master manga volume and I just _had_ to stop and buy it!" she then squealed.

The blonde haired girl's eyes started to sparkle.

"Seriously?!" she squealed. "Lemme see!"

Levy grinned and handed her friend the bag. Lucy eagerly pulled the manga volume out of the bag and her eyes glowed with excitement.

"OMG! Levy, let me borrow it! Please?" she wheedled, hugging the volume to her busty chest.

The bluenette glared at her friend.

"I haven't even got to read it yet!" she complained. "But, you can borrow it after I finish it!" she winked.

Lucy fist pumped. "YES!"

Levy took the book back and tucked it into her bag.

"So, any customers?" she asked, coming behind the counter and tugging on her employee vest.

Lucy shook her head.

"No. Slow business today."

Levy sighed, then perked up.

"So, wanna read Rave Master with me?"

"Yeah!"

"OMG! That was amazing!" Lucy sighed wistfully. "Haru is so…so…"

"Amazing," Levy breathed happily.

"And Plue is awesome!" the blonde then squealed.

"I know right!"

The two girls continued fangirling over the manga, until the bell tinkled.

"Someone's here!" they both gasped.

The door swung open and a pink haired boy walked in, looking awkward. Levy suddenly smirked.

"I think I'll let you take this one Lu. I'll be in the back if you need me!" she said cheerfully, disappearing into the back.

"Wait! Levy!" Lucy called as the boy awkwardly made his way over to the counter.

 _He looks familiar,_ Lucy mused. _Where have I seen that pink hair?_

"Uh…hi. I'm here for an order of white roses for Jellal Fernandes?"

He said it like a question. He looked up and his eyes widened. Lucy's did too.

"Natsu?" she gaped in surprise.

"Lucy?" he spluttered. "What—?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" they both screamed in unison.

From the back, Lucy heard Levy giggling. She made a mental note to kill her best friend later.

"I work here!" she snapped.

"I'm here for an order — Wait, you work here?" he questioned.

"Well, yeah. This is my family's shop," Lucy replied.

Natsu Dragneel. He attended Lucy and Levy's high school, Fiore High. He had spiky salmon pink hair, slitted black eyes, sharp canines, and a mischievous grin. He was a pyromaniac and had set the school on fire more than once.

And Levy seemed to think she had a crush on the guy. Lucy found him to be sorta cute…and they were really good friends…and he was her first friend at the school…well, maybe Levy was right on that one.

"Oh," he said dumbly.

Lucy snapped back to her business state.

"Okay, what are you here for again?" she asked, trying to be calm. "An order of white roses for Jellal Fernandes?"

"Yup!"

Lucy nodded and yelled to Levy, "Get Jellal's order of white roses!"

"On it!"

She turned back to Natsu.

"So, he trusted you to run errands then?" Lucy said, almost suspiciously.

Natsu knitted his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Why?"

She shrugged noncommittally.

"I don't know. I wouldn't trust you to go get plants for one. You're gonna set it on fire," she deadpanned sarcastically.

"Hey!" he protested. "I would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"That's just your overactive imagination at work. I mean, why would I set fire to a buncha flowers? You're such a weirdo Lucy," he sighed.

Lucy's face flamed red.

"Says you!" she snapped back.

"Yeah! Says me!"

"You're the weird one here!" Lucy protested.

Natsu snorted. "You're the weirdest of the weirdest Luigi."

"MY NAME IS NOT LUIGI!" she shrieked.

Ending their pointless conversation, Lucy turned her back on Natsu and called to the back, "Levy! Flowers!"

"Getting them!" Levy singsonged from the back.

The blonde growled, knowing Levy was purposely taking her time. She _really_ hated Levy right now.

"Hey Luigi?" Natsu asked from behind her.

"It's _Lucy,_ Natsu. You've been in school with me for two years," she grumbled.

The pinkette shrugged it off, then continued, "Can I get a bouquet of pink roses?"

She blinked, not expecting his words.

"Huh?"

Natsu rolled his eyes as he ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"I _said,_ can I order a bouquet of pink roses?"

"U-uh, yeah. Sure. How many?" she stuttered.

"5."

Lucy nodded. "That'll be $8."

Natsu rummaged through his pockets until he pulled out a burnt wallet. He rummaged through it until her pulled out a singed and crumpled ten dollar bill. Lucy took it wordlessly and handed him the change.

"Levy! A bouquet of 5 pink roses!" Lucy called back as Levy came out, holding a bundle of white roses.

"I'm right here," she grumbled. "And who ordered?"

"Natsu."

Levy blinked, obviously surprised by her friend's answer.

"Excuse me?"

"I ordered it," Natsu volunteered.

"Ooh-kay then…" Levy drifted off as she went into the back to grab the flowers.

"So, who's the flowers for?" Lucy asked as she handed Natsu the white roses.

Natsu's face turned slightly pink. He then regained his composure and said with a grin, "It's a secret!"

 _Was he…blushing?!_ Lucy thought to herself. She felt a blush creeping up her neck. Lucy hit her temples. _Stop it, it's not for you,_ she thought.

"Y'know, if you keep hitting your head, you're gonna become dumber, Luce," Natsu commented, half thoughtful.

"Hey!"

Lucy reached over the counter and smacked him.

"Oww!" he yelped. "What the hell?"

"Don't say that!" she chided.

Natsu grumbled something unintelligible and pulled out his phone. He began to tap something onto his phone.

Just then, Levy bustled into the room, carrying a bouquet of five pink roses.

"Here you go Natsu!" she trilled, taking over for Lucy.

She handed him the roses and Natsu smiled angelically at Levy.

"Thanks Lev. Can you give us a moment?" he asked.

Levy grinned back and said, "Sure."

Levy disappeared into the back room again and Natsu thrust the bouquet at her. His pink hair covered his expression.

"Here. Take it."

"Wh-what?" she gasped, her cheeks coloring pink.

"Take it Lucy. I bought them for you," he deadpanned. "You weirdo."

Lucy hesitantly reached her hand out and took the bouquet. She slowly let a soft smile spread across her face. She inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers and sighed blissfully. _Thank you Natsu._ When Lucy looked at the flowers again, there was a piece of paper tucked into the leaves. She tilted her head, confused, and pulled out the piece of paper.

 **Hey Weirdo!**

She snorted at his greeting.

 **Hope you like the flowers. I used my own damn food money to buy you these roses. And yes, I only had $8. Don't judge. Look, I bought you these roses because I may or may not like you.**

 **And hipotheticaly (did I spell that right?), if you like a girl, then you would get her a gift. And hipotheticaly, if that girl hated that you broke into her house and if she wouldn't tell you her favorite things, then you would totally have to guess on everything. And what if, you told her best friend about how you felt about said girl and she helped you set everything up?**

 **Yeah…that's how it happened. I told Levy and she's been helping me out. Great friend you got there. So, yeah. I like you and stuff. See ya at school!**

 **~ Natsu**

Lucy smiled at the note. It was just so _Natsu._ She glanced up to tell him thanks, but he was gone. Her eyes widened.

"W-where'd he go?" she yelped.

Levy poked her head out from the back.

"It's Natsu, Luce. He took off. I would go after him if I were you. I reckon he would be on…oh, maybe Central Path? Heading for Lake Scilliora. And he's passing by Kardia Cathedral right about now."

Lucy gawked at her blue haired friend.

"I would go after him, if I were you," Levy added with a wink.

"I will…deal with you later. I have someone to catch," Lucy muttered.

And she ran out the door.

 **Hmm…was that fluff? I hope it was. And I hope you all enjoyed it! Until next time, SoulHorse, over and out.**


	2. Day 2: Starry Date

**Hey everyone! Late entry for NaLu Fluff Week 2016! Enjoy :)**

 **Prompt: Starry Date**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

3rd Person's POV

"Has anybody seen Natsu? I haven't seen him all day," Lucy said worriedly.

"Nope," Gray shook his head. "The idiot probably took off on a solo job."

"Oh, okay," Lucy said.

She sat down at her usual place at the bar.

"Morning Lucy!"

Mirajane Strauss smiled brightly at Lucy.

"You want anything?" she asked.

"Water, please," the blonde said.

"Of course."

The Satan Soul Mage grabbed a glass and filled it with ice water. She passed it over to Lucy, who drank from it gratefully.

"So, I heard you're asking about Natsu?" Mira asked with a mischievous smile.

Lucy glared at Mira's knowing grin.

"Whatever 'couple' thing you're thinking of, just, please, no," Lucy complained.

Mira pouted. "Aww! You ruin my fun!" She then went back to her usual bright smile. "So, why're you asking about Natsu anyways? Do you _like_ him?" she poked.

"No!"

Mira giggled. "You're in denial~!" she sang.

"AM NOT!"

Lucy irritably took a sip out of her water.

"Hey Lu!"

Blue haired Levy McGarden slid into the stool next to the Celestial Mage.

"Hi Levy! What's up?" Lucy casually greeted.

A smirk grew on the Solid Script Mage's face.

"I heard you were looking for Natsu?" she said sweetly.

The blonde groaned and slammed her head down onto the counter.

"I AM NOT!" she shrieked.

The bluenette continued grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Lucy scooted her chair away.

"Okay…what's with the creepy smile?" she grumbled.

Levy moved closer to her friend and muttered, "Between you and me, I saw Natsu break into your apartment again."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! HE'S SO GONNA GET IT!" Lucy screamed in frustration, running out of the guild hall.

Mira, who was cleaning Lucy's abandoned glass, asked, "Did he really?"

Levy nodded. "Yup. Saw him break in on my way."

"CAN I ARREST HIM?!" Gajeel yelled from the other side of the hall.

"NO! YOU DUMMY!"

Levy and Gajeel immediately starting bantering from across the guild hall, screaming their lungs out.

Mira sighed blissfully and almost wistfully.

"Ah…young love."

"You miss me?" a deep voice asked playfully from nearby. "Can I get a whisky?"

The Satan Soul Mage turned to see her fellow S-Class wizard and boyfriend, Laxus Dreyar.

"Oh! Hello Laxus!" she greeted. "And of course!"

Mira poured him a drink and handed it to him.

"What was that comment about young love?" Laxus teased with a grin. "You're young too, right?"

The silver haired mage blushed.

"Yeah, but you're never around."

He grinned at her and leaned over the counter to kiss her.

"And that's why I try to maximize my time with you, whenever I can."

Lucy dashed home, cussing her best guy friend out. _Natsu's unbelievable,_ she thought, disbelieving.

As she hurried home, the sun set on the horizon. Lucy arrived at her apartment and threw her doors open.

"NATSU!" she yelled. "GET OUT HERE!"

No answer. The Celestial Wizard searched her apartment, looking for any sign of the pink haired Dragon Slayer. She found one in the living room. A note.

 **Yo Lucy! Come to the the hill at 8 tonight!**

 **Natsu**

 _Huh?_

"Why would he want to meet me tonight? A job? But he would've told me so I could pack…" Lucy mused. "Oh well."

She checked the time. It was 7:30. She still had half an hour left until she had to meet Natsu. So Lucy decided to do the only logical thing. She picked up her quill and started to write.

"SHIT!" the blonde squealed as she dashed out her door. "I'M LATE!"

Lucy ran all the way to the hill, panting for her breath as she reached the top. A familiar pink haired boy was waiting for her at the top.

"Hey…Natsu," Lucy panted. "Sorry-I'm-late," she gasped out.

Natsu swiveled around to look at her. His black eyes lit up.

"Hey Luce! You're here!" he cheered.

"What'd you call me for?" the blonde queried.

The pinkette didn't answer; instead he beckoned her forward.

"C'mon, follow me."

He began to walk towards a nearby tree.

"Ooh-kay?" she mumbled, following him hesitantly.

"Close your eyes!" he ordered.

Lucy complied, shutting her eyes. She felt Natsu's hand slide into hers and drag her forward.

"N-natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are going?"

"Secret."

And that was all he said. After a few moments of walking, Natsu said, "Okay! Open your eyes!"

The blonde opened her eyes and gasped. A small checkered blanket was spread out on a patch of grass, underneath a large tree on a hill, which overlooked a stunning view of millions of silver stars.

"Wow," she breathed. "What brought this on?"

"I wanted to take you on a starry night…uh…what's the word…? Hangout?" Natsu frowned as he thought.

Lucy felt her cheeks heat.

"A date?" she whispered.

"Yep!"

The Dragon Slayer dropped onto the blanket and patted the space next to him.

"C'mere Lucy."

"O-okay," she stammered.

Why was she so nervous? It was just Natsu. But the fact that he was looking for the word _date,_ well, it unnerved Lucy.

Lucy laid down next to Natsu and looked at the stars. It truly was a beautiful sight.

"Do you like 'em?" Natsu asked, next to her. He sounded hopeful and…was that _nervous?!_

"Yeah," she admitted. "They're really pretty."

"That's good." He sounded relieved.

Lucy rested her head on Natsu's shoulder.

"So, this is a date?" she whispered.

"Yeah…" he drifted off.

Lucy smiled. "Thank you Natsu. This is more than what I can ask for."

"Anything for you."

 **Done! This took a while, but I finished it! Gahhh I have more prompts to do and freaking school. Oh well. I hope y'all enjoyed and don't forget to review/comment/vote/follow/favorite/repost! Until next time, SoulHorse, over and out.**


	3. Day 3: Cuddling

**Hey everyone! My late submission for NaLu Fluff Week 2016, Day 3! Enjoy!**

 **Prompt: Cuddling**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

3rd Person's POV

Natsu grinned sneakily as he climbed into Lucy's apartment through the open window. It was 10 pm at night and the pinkette figured the blonde would most definitely attempt murder if he got caught. But the thing was, _Natsu couldn't sleep._ So he had dropped a sleeping Happy off at the girls' dorm, Fairy Hills, to stay with Wendy and Carla, then bolted off for Lucy's apartment.

Natsu shut the window as he came in and glanced towards Lucy's bedroom. He had climbed through her living room window.

He crept over to the door, nudged it open, and saw Lucy, peacefully sleeping in her bed. Natsu smiled softly at the Celestial Mage's sleeping figure. _At least she's alright,_ he thought. _And still asleep,_ the Dragon Slayer mentally added. He could only imagine the screaming and the Lucy Kick he was going to get the next morning…but, he figured, this would definitely be worth it.

The pink haired teen tiptoed over to Lucy's bed and carefully peeled back the covers. He froze as the blonde turned in her sleep. She mumbled something unintelligible; even with his enhanced hearing, he still couldn't hear what she had said.

Natsu soundlessly climbed into the bed with Lucy and heard her mumble again. This time, he caught it.

"Natsu…don't leave me again…"

The Fire Dragon Slayer froze at her words. He felt an overwhelming sense of guilt, recalling how he had left her for a year, with nothing but a note. Natsu lightly brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her sleeping face and smiled gently.

"Don't worry Luce," he murmured. "I won't leave you again."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his face in her hair. Natsu felt Lucy turn over to his side and press her face into his chest. He briefly wondered if she was awake, before falling asleep to the sound of her heartbeat.

 **Extended Ending:**

Lucy awoke to the sound of footsteps in her living room. _Who's here?_ she thought worriedly, curling up in a ball. She tugged her covers a bit further over her head, terrified. _Who could be in my apartment?_ she thought frantically.

The door creaked open. Lucy dove under her covers and shut her eyes. Her side was turned towards the door. A familiar husky scent filled the air. _What the…Natsu?_ she thought inwardly. Although Lucy didn't have the enhanced sense of smell like any of the Dragon Slayers, Natsu had a familiar smell…she couldn't really describe it, but he smelled like…fire and warmth and home.

She turned on her side as Natsu climbed into her bed. Lucy felt her neck and face heat. _What's he doing?!_ she yelped inwardly.

"Huh?" Lucy heard Natsu mutter.

Well crap. She accidentally muttered it aloud. Deciding to mess with Natsu a bit more, she decided to say something else. Something that had echoed in her mind after Natsu had come back.

"Natsu…don't leave me again…" she murmured softly.

Lucy caught his reply a moment later.

"Don't worry Luce. I won't leave you again," he said reassuringly.

She couldn't help it. Lucy felt a blissful smile spread across her face and she turned over to Natsu's side, resting her face on his chest. _Thank you Natsu._

 **And done! It was sort of inspired by this head canon I found on Pinterest. It was so cute 3 I hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review/favorite/follow/vote/comment/repost/like/share! Until next time! SoulHorse, over and out.**


End file.
